


【授权翻译】An Arabesque Affair (Chinese ver.)

by LuthienTV



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Assassination Plot(s), Authorized Translation, Exhibitionism, F/F, Harems, Ottoman Empire, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, World War I, Yuri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienTV/pseuds/LuthienTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence of Arabia meets Arabian Nights. Or something. Minimum effort AU smut.<br/>I don't usually do stories like this. It probably shows.<br/>原注：当阿拉伯的劳伦斯遇上一千零一夜，诸如此类吧～最小程度地尝试平行宇宙肉文。<br/>我不常写这样的故事，大家可能已经看出来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】An Arabesque Affair (Chinese ver.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Arabesque Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623962) by [BobBQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobBQ/pseuds/BobBQ). 



> 声明：《CANAAN》背景设定与人物原案属于TYPE-MOON和428游戏制作团队，TV版改编权属于PA Works，本故事属于原作者君，如对译文有任何问题或想法，请勇敢滴通过各种渠道联系我~。
> 
> Ps.本文算是电影宅内部交流娱乐文，重在捏他和赏心悦目，所以合理性什么的不必太深究。为求描述语言的文雅，部分内容在原文基础上有小范围扩展，and为保证阅读顺畅，注释全部后置~

这一次迦南是没法脱身了。

她的坐骑——哪怕还活着——此时大约也远在数英里之外，顺便还背走了她所有的行李。一个握着大口径左轮手枪的土耳其警官就站在她眼前。只要他是孤身一人，她就能用匕首将其制服，可惜跟随出动的还有另外六人。相比尝试从步枪的火力网下逃脱，留下显然是更明智的。庞森比少校*正脸朝下倒在她的身前，制服外套已被自己的血渗透了。而她身后还有另一具濒死的“尸身”匍匐在地发出虚弱的呻吟。

出于防备她面露不悦之色，清冷的银月为她的容颜洒下界限分明的光影，短暂的目光交锋后她只得松手任兵器滑落，匕首的锋刃深深地径直插入沙中。

\--

土耳其人想必了解她的身份——黎凡特*地区最优秀的斥候之一，同时也是英军驻本地最有价值的谍报人员——可看上去他们并不急于挖出她掌握的情报。本以为落到背上的将是皮鞭，却只感到有松软的海绵贴了上来。站在深及胯骨的温水里，淡型香水的气息充斥着她的嗅觉。

他们玩这一出大约是为了在审讯前让她紧绷的意志产生松动，又或者，还有另一重命运等待着她：据可靠的情报表明，这位统领土耳其驻军的总督对于收藏异国女奴抱有相当的热衷——现在正忙着为迦南清洗身体的女孩就是其中一位，这是个身材娇小略有雀斑的东亚女孩，一头长发分作两股各自在左右鬓靠上的位置结作一枚圆環。守候在浴池外的卫兵们称呼她为“芸芸”。芸芸默不作声地兀自忙碌着，抿紧双唇仔细地清洗着眼前的俘虏。

\--

捆绑于迦南双腕和脚踝的绳索牢牢将她的四肢牵引固定，她赤裸的身躯被迫在一座直立的支架上伸展开来。濡湿的发梢紧贴着她的脖颈。只是她依然不明白敌人打算怎样拷问她——在这灯光昏暗的房间另一端只有一座雕饰富丽的靠椅面向着她，而脚下织工考究的上等地毯也不像是为了弄脏而随意铺就。

有一扇门从她的右侧轻盈的开启，芸芸走了进来——这次换上了半透明的轻质丝绸短上衣和紧身裤。她确认迦南的束缚没有松散和磨损的痕迹，随后一一调整灯盏的光线直到房间的远处没入阴影。小侍女又一言不发地离开了。过了一分钟，也许更久，她端来一瓶酒和一只高脚杯放置在靠椅的扶手台上。

小侍女再次离开时，有其他人走了进来，第一位是个肌肤白皙、体态优雅的丽人，长发顺着肩部的线条披散而下，脸颊上的血色如同她上身的露脐短装一般仿佛一纵即逝。另一个稍矮一些的则全是洋溢着活泼的气息。自脑内搜索了一番同僚们交流的情报，迦南将名字与外貌特征联系了起来：这两人分别是哈珂和玛利亚*。哈珂停在了支架的右方，玛利亚则走到左侧。两人似乎充满期盼地等待着其后某人的到来。

另一扇自靠椅后方开启的门显示了那位体态臃肿的总督已经莅临。大腹便便的男子低下身躺进靠椅，视线向着迦南移去。只见那双贪婪的眼珠在自己无助的身躯上肆意游走，她避开来人的目光，双颊泛起了红晕。

芸芸第三次走进房间时手里举着一个精致的小鼓。她移步向门槛的一侧后站定，为另一名女子让出路来。后者的视线让迦南一时屏住了呼吸——即使匆匆一瞥，她已经认出对方是何许人：阿尔珐尔德，总督一众收藏品中至为贵重的奇珍。眼前的这位女奴未着寸缕，纯褐色的肌肤表面被施以油脂，展现出曼妙的肌理质感。不禁感到一阵意乱情迷，迦南开始细数起她全身上下点缀的饰品：两侧耳垂上各有一枚金质耳环，脖颈上是一条象征身份的细窄颈圈，手腕与脚踝上的金镯给人一种近似仪式的庄严印象。一对小巧的马镫型饰环穿在双侧乳尖，两枚饰环又分别与同一挂十分精巧的细链两端相连，那纤细的链条随着她的步伐轻轻摇曳；一枚接近鸽血色*的硕大红宝石在她脐上流光溢彩。

诚然阿尔珐尔德这一身披挂足以展现总督的丰厚资财，可显然她的现身并不仅仅是为这个房间增添一抹亮色：一支通体纯金，镶嵌有明亮珠宝的玉茎自她私密之处衍伸而出。在转开脸之前迦南满怀困惑地注视了‘它’一小会儿。就在试图收回自己沉迷的目光的刹那间，一股凛冽如蛇的视线对了上来，迦南心底不禁一阵颤动，阿尔珐尔德站到了支架前方，面朝她的主人。

在被一一审视之时所有的女孩都静静立在原地。总督将高脚杯举至唇间，随后放在一旁，对芸芸做了一个手势。芸芸开始用鼓击出节拍，站在另一边的玛利亚和哈珂则翩翩起舞。两人应着鼓点款款摆动胯骨和香肩，纤细十指在空中描摹着错综复杂的符号，赤足踏出的舞步轻盈若羽。

阿尔珐尔德向前步入视野的边界让迦南的注意力从两位舞者的身上移开。只见对方的凝视细细扫过支架上俘虏的背，从脊柱的柔和曲线，到脖颈，再到圆润的臀。双腿在俘虏眼前轻快地一剪，阿尔珐尔德开始了行动，她转向了右侧用仿佛眼镜蛇的游弋姿态欺近了哈珂。纵使不愿承认自己的窘迫，迦南依然感到心里一阵阵发紧，甚至隐约对即将发生在她眼前的下一步进展抱有了些许期待。

不过一次心跳的间隙，猎物已被掠食者畅如流水的动作盘绕其中。双臂被压制于身侧时哈珂不禁倒抽一口气，她痛苦地倒在另一个女人的怀抱里扭动着，而这没能瞒过迦南的眼睛：和先前的舞蹈一样，她所谓的反抗也是表演性质的。阿尔珐尔德将哈珂的一侧耳廓衔在齿间，轻咬的力度堪堪足以让对方停下无谓的抵抗，接着缓缓扳过她的身体朝向对面被留在原地的玛利亚。暗色手指攥着怀中女人丝滑衣物的前襟向两侧剥去。

衣领应着动作被灵巧的从中线撕裂开，哈珂的双乳向下坠去还原出自然的形态。剩余的衣袖部分自她手臂间滑落，弃在一旁。然而就在手指托起那对软玉揉弄了片刻之后，她的喘息渐渐化作了乞求，身体也开始调整为顺从的姿势。阿尔珐尔德停下咬合的动作放开了哈珂的耳廓，爱抚开始往下身蔓延，关注点集中在下腹和臀部。阿尔珐尔德用同样娴熟的手段撕去了哈珂的衬裤，让女人敏感的身体在自己手中变得赤裸。迦南注意到哈珂肚脐上也有一颗宝石，那是一枚椭圆形切割的祖母绿。

让双膝的动作保持一致，阿尔珐尔德伸手扣住哈珂的双腕。哈珂向前躬下身直到与地面平行，同时由于两臂被拉伸而显得像一个……cantilever（悬臂结构）？还是cantaloupe（甜瓜）？迦南已经记不起当时自己的英国上司是怎么发这个音的，哈珂裸露的双乳挂在她身下摇晃的情景已迅速地将这个疑问挤出了年轻观众的脑海。

弓起背将胯骨向前送去，阿尔珐尔德缓慢地让玉茎深入哈珂，直到对方洁白的臀部压在自己暗色的腿上方才停下。等待了四次击鼓的间隙后她抽离出来，脸上依旧挂着一副茫然的表情。看着眼前的人继续着舒缓地抽送动作，迦南回想起在总部听到的一段来源不明的绯闻，据说这位总督‘身陷不举的困扰’，而直到现在她才开始领会话中的含义。

这想法将她的注意力带回了房间另一头的男人身上。难以置信的是对方看上去竟然已经入睡了，男人的头慵懒地耷在一侧，手中的高脚杯滑落在地，杯中余液玷污了其下的地毯。迦南看向芸芸，发觉对方正紧张地眨着眼：看来她也发觉情况有异，只是和其余人一样继续着自己的角色。鼓点渐渐加快，而阿尔珐尔德也随之让两人交合的频率跟上了这速度。哈珂开始婉转地配合起来，随着每次将那缀满珠宝的茎干纳入体内，她不禁喘息连连，身体也随着阿尔珐尔德逐渐激烈起来的节律而起伏跌宕。

突然芸芸停止了击鼓的动作。阿尔珐尔德轻轻让搭档的身体放低到地面而后从她的身体里抽离出来，划出一道晶莹而不住颤抖的丝线。当哈珂伸展四肢平躺在地毯上时，她站起身走回靠近迦南的位置。击鼓声重新传来，节奏像刚开始时一样舒缓，而玛利亚在一旁继续独舞。总督也没有醒过来的迹象。

阿尔珐尔德绕到迦南身后如同气息一样消失无踪，然后又出现在她左侧。被束缚在支架上的囚犯凭直觉感到玛利亚会是下一个：阿尔珐尔德又潜行到目标身边从背后俘获了对方，可这一次她不经过前戏就剥光了那女孩。很快玛利亚也背过身去，分开了双腿，在被骑上之时她开始啜泣起来。这一次，两人热切激烈的交合依然没能吵醒房间的主人：迦南明白第三个骑上那枚玉茎的将会是自己，而一想到总督大概能够一直睡到这表演结束，又让她心生了少许的安慰。

玛利亚的哭喊在达到峰顶后渐渐平息。鼓声又一次停下。阿尔珐尔德起身走到房间正中，面向眼前被捆绑的猎物。迦南看着那已经温热的金属，表面光滑而锃亮，视线转向了佩戴它的那人清冷的容颜。迦南在心里好奇当‘它’进入体内时会不会感觉还不错，又或许另外两个女孩只是装作享受的样子？……阿尔珐尔德的手探到自己身下，握住那器物的中段将它取出。那鳞茎形状的根部脱离她身体时发出一声濡湿的吮吸之音，紧跟着是一声沉重金属物撞击地面的钝响。

芸芸击起了新一轮的鼓点——现在是双手齐上左右开弓。阿尔珐尔德开始在迦南面前舞动起来，只是她迅猛的动作和富有侵略性的格调与另两人的轻柔舒缓截然不同。她的躯体非常柔韧，四肢的动作舒展而蜿蜒，而她的视线从未自战利品身上移开。腕间与脚踝上的金镯映衬着她的肤色，将她在空中舞动的轨迹标亮。此刻，蛇变成了风情万种的舞蛇人。

阿尔珐尔德将双臂高举过顶，自身侧曲起一条腿，使腓骨紧贴着股骨内侧。在用另一条腿确保平衡的期间她纹丝不动地维持着这个动作。这看上去简直像在挑战——迦南为难地想，她的目光被牵引着看向那逐渐上升的脚踝，描摹着肌肉的纹理一路向下，自膝，至臀……终于，那生于缝隙之间的浅红花瓣在她眼前绽放之时，沸腾的血液已经如潮水般冲上了面颊。蛇的唇角划过一个若隐若现的弧度：“ **拿下你了** 。”

舞蹈重新开始，阿尔珐尔德放缓了先前那令人狂乱难以自持的舞步，同时往套路组合间编入了更多新的细节。迎着迦南心驰神往的目光，她以富有美感的体态展示着周身的肌理线条。她开始用移动上臂的节奏来计数自己的呼吸，以突显双乳的起落和颤动。上一秒迦南的目光黏上了那条摆动的细链，下一刻又被那不断旋转游移的胯骨牵引。突然间眼前的女奴又一次停下了动作，曲折的双膝向两侧伸展，在踮起足尖之时她的性器自紧绷的双腿间展露无遗。

现在迦南已经确认这不是偶然，阿尔珐尔德有意让她注视着那里，思索着那里。而她确实成功了。被捆绑着的女孩尝试吞咽却发觉自己已经口干舌燥。下一个瞬间阿尔珐尔德已经站到她面前。迦南愣愣地回视对方深渊一般的双眸，无声地乞求着怜悯。  
（ _默默给南妹点个蜡……_ ）

慈悲没有降临。阿尔珐尔德肆意索取着她渴望的一切，触碰着能使她满意的任何位置。迦南的身体开始不安地扭动，徒劳地试图拉扯束缚自己的绳索而同时那渴望索取更多的手指已游遍她全身。终于，那双手来到了两腿内侧，徘徊了一会儿，便向上滑入迦南的花心。多重感觉复合在一起吞没了她，将思绪和理智挤的一点不剩，直到一切空无，只留下极致的狂喜。她开始像方才的玛利亚那样哭喊出声，而这只换来阿尔珐尔德用双唇封闭了她的嘴。当自己至为私密的器官开始抽搐时，迦南不能自已地在对方的束缚下猛地拱起了脊背。

意识就如拍岸的浪花渐渐充盈了身体，尽管还是些模糊不清的片段。充斥着她视觉的惺忪画面逐渐褪去，取而代之以阿尔珐尔德桀骜不羁的笑容。从中迦南感受到一股将自己视做玩物的邪恶欲念，可她尚未恢复足以开口说话的力气。阿尔珐尔德向前俯下身再次亲吻她，用舌尖轻触迦南干燥的双唇。期间迦南意外地发觉自己右手的束缚已被解开。

在俘虏的右前臂从限制中松脱时阿尔珐尔德的手紧贴了上来，引导她将体重移向稍微年长一点的女人的肩。在左侧手腕松绑的同时有另一双手在她脚踝上开始了动作。让迦南在地毯上舒展身躯后阿尔珐尔德才重新起身。迦南昏沉地抬头看向四周，见玛利亚也跪在支架前，脐上是一枚闪亮的蓝宝石，而芸芸又从房间里消失了。

迦南的思考无法追上正在发生的一切，于是本能地看向阿尔珐尔德。看上去蛇似乎还在酝酿着第二轮的攻势，可下一个瞬间有一只苍白的手从她臂膀下穿过，勾住了穿在乳间的链条。哈珂对着迦南闪过一个嫉妒的神色，将手里纤细的链条绕在指尖，使那对玉立的波涛被牵引到一处。阿尔珐尔德默许了对方的动作任由自己被拽走。

她仰面躺在地毯上，而哈珂爬到她的上方，面朝她足尖的方向。就在哈珂向着她的下身低下头任长发由肩头滑落遮住自己的脸时，阿尔珐尔德也仰起脸挤进了搭档的腿间。这个新进展让迦南大大的诧异起来：哪怕是那些令人叹为观止的‘统治者沉湎声色’之类后宫轶闻也无法与她今晚所见相提并论。

她尝试移动位置，可在决定要走向何处之前双膝就不受控地弯折下来。前侦查员正在摇晃着努力用支架撑起自己的身体，下一瞬间就感觉到玛利亚握住了她的手臂来帮她保持平稳。迦南想要出言感谢这个金发女孩，可在还不甚清醒的意志作用下她脱口而出的却是另一句：“你的味道很好闻。”

玛利亚开始吃吃地笑起来——也许就在迦南出声恭维时，或者是随后开始脸红时，“你叫什么？”

“……迦南。”

“迦南，”女奴重复着，突然心花怒放地抱住了自己的新朋友，“迦南，迦南，迦南！~~”

迦南暗自好奇，自己现在面临的会否就是村中老妇们常说的‘人们面对天然呆儿童时会经历的脑内吐槽’。此刻她实在是疲于抱怨了，无论如何，在经历了一场“严刑拷问”之后，被这种单纯有活力的感觉亲近也不坏。她将身体蜷成一团坐在地毯上，玛利亚守在她身边四处张望，直到听见哈珂的喘息声高高扬起又渐渐消弭。

芸芸重新进来，双手捧着一把尖头钳子。“一切准备就绪了，”她低声细语着，“骑乘用的马匹在外面等候。”

“很好，”阿尔珐尔德回应，她起身上前从小侍女手中接过尖头钳，用它抽出了嵌在双腕上金镯里的接合钮钉，带着微妙的蔑视表情将那副贵金属镣铐褪下。芸芸也用相似的方式为她取下了脚踝上的束缚，然后是颈圈，最终那条精致的锁链也落在她的脚下如同被丢弃的绳索。只有被遗漏的红宝石还留在原位。阿尔珐尔德带得意的神色着伸展了一下背部和四肢，然后走近迦南伸手环住了体型稍微娇小一些的女孩，“我们走。”她简短地下了指令。

迦南将双臂绕上阿尔珐尔德的脖颈，与其说是寻求支撑更像是要确认，“总督他……？”

“梁为我这么做了，就像她曾经为他做过的一样。”蛇再度绽放了一个微笑，冰冷的宣告着己方的胜利。“按预计在酒后一分钟之内他就该送命了，但我们需要确保万无一失。”

“你就是想和迦南做而已，”玛利亚忿忿不平地插嘴。

“我是这么想的，”阿尔珐尔德轻笑出声，向出口走去，“而且也这么做了。”

迦南故作不关心地皱了皱眉，“我们要去哪儿？”

“回家。我的人和你英方的伙伴们联络过了，但我们会凭自己的实力与帝国*较量……现在保持安静，”在芸芸为她打开下一扇门时阿尔珐尔德提醒道，“梁会引开警卫队。”

\--

三匹骏马飞驰着穿越沙漠，相互追逐着驶向逐渐明朗起来的东方天际。阿尔珐尔德后宫里的新成员从身后紧贴着女主人的背，一条毛瑟步枪的背带绕过那件不合身的士兵连身上衣挂在她肩头，马鞍在她身下发出欢快的响声。哈珂和玛利亚在她左边同乘一骑，芸芸和梁琪——那个冷淡的投毒者则一起骑行在右侧。四周漫天扬起的黄沙仿佛要触及头上的星辰。战争还在持续，各方势力的当权者也依旧沉湎于徒劳的媾和与纷争，而眼下这所谓的一切看上去是那么遥远。迦南的旧主不会想念一个担任侦察工具的孤儿，何况她可以确定即使对方紧咬自己不放，阿尔珐尔德也决不会让他们如愿。不知为何，即使身为另一个女人的宠物，她也还是感到自己命运的一部分最终回到了自己的手里。

天空越发地明亮，一如迦南眼前的未来。

~Fin~

 

 

-Notes-

*Affair直译为事件，延伸为‘风流韵事’。本文时间线大约在20世纪上半叶一战爆发之后。  
*庞森比少校 Major Ponsonby，找不到对应历史人物，Ponsonby是个英国望族家庭，可能起源于爱尔兰，自维多利亚时期起与王室关系亲密，出过不少政客、僧侣、军人和新闻业者，Ponsonby家死亡时间与本文时间线接近的将领有两位，但地点都不对。也许只是假设了一位英军高干，同时他不是南妹的直属上司（截至尾声那人默认还活着）。于是姑且粗略地推测：南妹掌握了某重要情报后被上司的上司/同僚在某处约见，接头期间长官和随行人员遇害，南妹被围，坐骑受惊逃跑或被放跑。  
*黎凡特Levant是个不甚精确的地理名称，范围在托罗斯山脉以南、地中海东岸、阿拉伯沙漠以北和上美索不达米亚以西，与历史上的迦南之地大致重合。由于ISIS的活跃，最近这个地名又火了。  
*论腐国情报部门之不靠谱……把敌方的后宫人事资料和轶闻摸那么详细是想怎么用……陛下给你们拨经费是让你们窥人家八卦的么？  
*一战期间，世界上的两个empire分别指大英和奥斯曼土耳其，前者属于协约国，而后者与德国（普鲁士王国）是同盟关系，这里师姐所言指的是奥斯曼，所以推定师姐所在的势力与德国和奥斯曼一方是敌对关系，同时虽与英国有接触但也不是一个阵营。  
师姐表示自己的人和南妹在英方的同僚有接触，虽然没有证据，但同时无法排除这句话可能暗示开头南妹与那位少将接触后遇袭一事有可能是单方或多方情报操作的结果，换言之英方在场的三人都被算计了，至于土耳其人具体是从哪方一面得知消息则没有提及，这些细思恐极的话题不妨开放掰扯一下~

Ps. 如果北岛行德所写的428被封锁的涩谷官方小说提供的信息正确，结合奈须蘑菇提供的原作大事年表，再加上TV版酒会传言如果包含部分事实，那么师姐家祖上有可能是从19世纪上半叶起定都坎大哈建立政权的那个民族的王室，不过与他们直接敌对的是英国和俄国，英方在与他们的多年持久战中付出了惨重代价后败退。  
再Ps. 能同时栽动两个成年女人并且跑起来……以体力和耐力见长的挽马能做到，但速度是个悲剧，而速度拔尖的骑乘用马比如阿拉伯马、纯血马等又不擅负重。这里她们六人该选什么品种是个谜，如果20世纪还有能够载动重甲骑兵的品种应该就可以了。


End file.
